


Don't Forget to Lock the Door

by MasterExpedition



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterExpedition/pseuds/MasterExpedition
Summary: Heidi, a young traveler visiting Hogwarts, wanted to have a private chat with Professor Quirrell. Unfortunately, their private conversation was sadly interrupted by the notorious Gilderoy Lockhart.
Kudos: 2





	Don't Forget to Lock the Door

Heidi spotted Professor Quirrell standing nervously outside his classroom as he watched students walked by. She walked over to him, trying to dodge the other students along the way. As she reached him, she could not help but notice how his eyes dart from student to student, his hands shake a little as he held them together. He was waiting for the crowd to subside before moving from his position, completely unaware that the young visitor was making her way towards him.

“Professor,” she said to him.

Quirrell jumped back, hitting the wall. He turned his head to face Heidi. His nervousness concerned the twenty-year-old.

“Y-y-yes?” he responded. “C-can I help y-you?”

“Are you alright, Professor?” she asked him. “Anything that I can do to help?

“I’m fine,” Quirrell said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I...” Heidi paused for a moment. She was not sure what to say as she had no questions, to begin with. In reality, she just wanted to check up on the poor professor as she had noticed that he tends to be pranked often by the students and appears to be lonely, even amongst the other professors. She looked down, not knowing what to say exactly.

“P-perhaps we can discuss t-this in the classroom, eh?” the professor offered, gesturing to his classroom.

Heidi nodded. She followed him into his empty classroom, and he closed the door behind them. There was a moment of silence before Quirrell spoke.

“Your v-visit to the school is g-going well, I hope?” he nervously smiled at her, making a quick glance to her eyes before quickly breaking the short-live eye contact.

“Quite good, actually,” she responded, returning a gentle smile before finally looking down. “I was wondering... if you have any suggestions for books to read? Theory, charms.... that sort of thing.” Heidi looked down, thinking about how stupid of her to ask about books when there are more important things to talk about.

“Books?” Quirrell asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“I m-m-mean.... uh...” Heidi blushed. “Or a d-discussion... or a challenge. Something to keep from being intellectually b-bored.”

Heidi turned around to face one of the many desks, resting her hands on the nearest desk. She felt like an idiot. What was she thinking? Did she really believe she could just waltz over to Professor Quirrell and have a normal conversation without making a fool of herself?

Quirrell walked over to her, slowly but surely. The few times he had interacted with her there was never an issue with her being nervous, or at least not that he can recall. He put a hand on her shoulder, on the verge of asking if she was alright before the door flew open. Quirrell and Heidi quickly turned their heads to see Lockhart standing in the doorway, his hands resting on his hips and a smile resting on his face. Neither Quirrell nor Heidi was too happy to see Lockhart.

“Oh, there you are, Heidi!” Lockhart smiled. “I’ve been looking for you!”

“Shoot,” Heidi muttered under her breath as she and Quirrell glanced at each other.

Lockhart over to the pair and pushed Quirrell away from Heidi. Quirrell stumbled back a couple of feet but fortunately did not fall. Lockhart’s eyes locked onto Heidi’s. She immediately broke eye contact with him to steal a glance of Quirrell, silently hoping that Quirrell could do something about Lockhart, but she knew he could not. He was too timid to do anything, especially since Lockhart bullied him from time to time. Within a short time, she could see that he was shocked, even frustrated about Lockhart’s behavior, before Lockhart slips his hand underneath her chin.

Heidi turned immediately and slapped Lockhart, forcing him to take a step back and rubbed his cheek. She pulled out her wand without hesitating, aimed it at Lockhart, and spoke “Riddikulus!”

Lockhart took a few steps back, his charming smile gone, only to be replaced by beaver-like front teeth. His clothes were replaced with an old, torn, clown outfit. He looked down in horror.

With this temporary distraction, Heidi made a dash for Quirrell, whose nervous smile returned as he tried to hide his amusement. Finally! Someone pranked the not-so-marvelous Lockhart!

Lockhart turned, annoyed about the mockery Heidi had performed. How could she turn him down like this? He was the most charming person to live, or so he thought. He was even more irritated with Quirrell since Heidi ran to him for comfort instead. Lockhart himself was to be the hero of his supposed fairy-tale, not Quirrell.

Heidi, seeing the look of vengeance in Lockhart’s eyes, casted another spell. A spell that created a temporary smokescreen. She grabbed Quirrell’s hand and they made a mad dash out of the classroom before finally using her wand to close the door behind them. Within minutes of running down the halls (and a few odd stares from both students and staff alike), she found a safe place for her Quirrell to hide from Lockhart until it was safe to come out from hiding. Their bodies stood close in the closet room; heads tilt close as they listen to each other’s breathing.

“Sorry, Professor,” Heidi whispered in Quirrell’s ear.

Fortunately for both of them, the room was dark enough to prevent either one seeing the other blush a deep red.


End file.
